


First Kiss

by IneffableAziandCrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAziandCrowley/pseuds/IneffableAziandCrowley
Summary: My first fic I've written in about 8 years! It's only a short one but I'm gonna work on more!





	First Kiss

Crowley pushed open the door to the flat that he and Aziraphale shared and was instantly overcome by the darkness. Where is he? The demon checked various rooms whilst calling out for his Angel but there was no response.

"Must be at the shop still" he thought as he pushed open his bedroom door and put on the light, to his surprise Aziraphale was there, asleep on Crowley's bed looking peaceful and well, angelic.

The demon crept over, not wanting to disturb his friend and lowered himself onto the bed next to the sleeping angel. He looked down at that face and suddenly shuddered, what was this feeling that overcame him? His stomach felt like it was in knots and he felt uncharacteristically nervous.

Before he could stop himself his hand reached out and stroked the soft hair of the sleeping being next to him and a smile crept upon his face. Crowley continued this for a while until Aziraphale stirred.

"Crowley?" The angel whispered in a sleepy rasp

Crowley quickly pulled his hand away as the angel sat up next to him smiling.

"I- I think we need to talk" Aziraphale stuttered

"What about, Angel?"

His blue eyes met Crowley's yellow ones and he took a deep breath.

"Crowley, I-" he was silenced by a finger on his lips

Crowley moved his hand down to Aziraphale's chin and tilted his head up, bringing them closer together.

His lips met the angel's as they shared their first kiss. Aziraphale felt his breath catching as he lifted his hand and ran it through Crowley's hair.

They pulled apart and Crowley smiled softly, an expression that Aziraphale had never seen before.

"I love you, Angel".


End file.
